nationfandomcom-20200223-history
CPL.nm leadership election, 2015
The [[Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)|'Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)']]' leadership election, 2015' is an upcoming election held on July 1st, 2015, to elect a new leader and the first ever deputy leader of the party. The election was announced by Party leadership after the leftist prime minister Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky resigned and the CPL.nm MOTCs stepped down from their cabinet positions. Incumbent leader Jon Johnson welcomed the election and announced that he would stand again, though for the position of deputy leader. The rules were established by the party executive committee, to establish standards for the election and alert all members that an election would be held. Background After two years out of congress, CPL.nm won four seats in congress in the 2015 elections and three of the MOTCs were given positions in a government consisting entirely of leftists. After less than a month, however, moderate members of the government rebelled on a taxation proposal, allowing the opposition proposal to pass instead, and the prime minister Whithdonck-Malsky announced she would resign as a result. In solidarity with the left-wing PM and in order not to participate in the conservative-led government that would result, all communist ministers also resigned from their posts. The party leadership declared it was time to turn over a new page in the party's history, and elect new leaders to lead a strong opposition to the government. Jon Johnson declared he would resign as leader as soon as the election was complete, though he stated he intended to run for the deputy position so his political experience would continue to be of use. The use of the term 'leadership election' by the press and informally by members caused some controversy, as technically the party is collectively led by the executive committee. The party issued a statement informing members that while the official roles were 'chair' and 'deputy chair', use of the word 'leader' in campaigning and elsewhere was acceptable. Rules The rules for the election state that members of the following organisations may vote in the election: *CPL.nm *Lovian Unionist Syndicate *Vox Populi *Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt *Harmony *Sovereign Democratic Union *Miners Union of Lovia *Union of Lovian Educators *MORENO *Animal Rights Party *Cornish Progressive Party *Zhoosh In addition, members of other leftist parties were permitted to vote if they purchased a reduced-price associate membership in CPL.nm, and committed themselves to the cause of democratic socialism. In each case, voters had to show they had been membership of the relevant organisation for at least 5 months. Voters could pick up their assigned ballot at a local CPL.nm party headquarters by showing an ID. Alternatively, the ballot could be mailed to the intended voter if it was returned by June 28th at the latest. A final option was to come to the Malipa Civic Auditorium on June 30th or July 1st, the day of the election, to cast the vote in person. All votes had to be marked with a name and an ID number to ensure each vote was counted and no election fraud had been committed. In addition, the party announced that the dates for candidacies would be from May 30th to June 3rd and that campaigning would occur in the time between the last day of candidacies (June 3rd) and the actual election (July 1st). All members must be CPL.nm members and been in the party for at least five months. The method of voting was single transferable vote, in which candidates were eliminated until a candidate won 50% of the vote. Three debates will be held throughout the campaigning season from June 6th to July 1st. The first debate will be held June 10th at 8PM in the Malipa Civic Auditorium in the Blue Room and June 14th at 9:30 AM in the same place. Both events will include leadership and deputy leadership debates. For the first fifty-five minutes the leadership candidates will discuss the future of the party, the current government, the economy, among other issues. For the last thirty-five minutes the deputy leadership candidates will debate each other as well. The last debate will be held in Sofasi Library in the auditorium on June 24th at 7PM. Both the leadership candidates and the deputy leadership candidates will be given an hour to debate each other. According to an official CPL.nm tally, between all the interest groups, unions, and parties, 32,395 members were eligible to vote in the upcoming election. This was due to the upsurge of membership after the 2015 elections, in which CPL.nm members accounted for 9,897 of the members. Candidates Here is a list of announced candidates: Leadership election * May 30th, 2015 - Miroslav Znalic was the first to announce his candidacy for CPL.nm leadership. Announced two hours after the declaration, Znalic called for the Party to embrace "radical emancipatory politics", starting by actually taking communist positions. In his "three points" he called for the abolition of the monarchy, nationalization of public transportation, and a raise of the minimum wage. * May 31st, 2015 - Darius Nabolo announced on the second day of the contest, stating that he would support stronger connection between unions and the CPL.nm and that the party should focus on democratic socialism to improve the current conditions of society. He stated that his life work towards supporting communities would help him lead the CPL.nm. * May 31st, 2015 - Caroline Tywomeski was the third to announce. She identifies as a Trotskyist and agreed with Znalic to a great extent, but criticized his attempt to work with the capitalist society and declared that she sought revolutionary change, destruction of the previous capitalist regime, and spread of the revolution overseas, while maintaining a strong democratic state. * June 1st, 2015 - Patrick Auerbach was the fourth to announce, via an article in TNCT. He described himself as a social democrat and stated he wished CPL.nm to return to government, and to negotiate an election pact or full merger with United Left. He referred to his long political experience, being first elected as governor of Sylvania in 2000. * June 2nd, 2015 - Victoria Chan announced her candidacy in St. Stephen's Church in St. Stephens to a crowd of 80 people. She stated her dedication to the proletariat, related her experience of running in the 2014 Seven State Council elections, and said her work in the Ministry of Labour had demonstrated her political skills. She identified herself as a democratic communist and stated she would work towards radical but gradual social and economic change in Lovia. Deputy leadership election * May 30th, 2015 - Jon Johnson was the first to announce his candidacy for the deputy leadership role. The incumbent leader stated it was time for a new leader, and that he wished to use his experience to assist that person in their role. In defence of his candidacy, he pointed out that he had been able to revive the Party and hoped to lead the Party towards greater successes in the future. Johnson announced he would push for a unity of leftist parties and that if elected would deliver a CPL.nm with "seats in the double digits" in the next election. * May 31st, 2015 - Steven Robinson announced that he would be running for the deputy leadership position to a crowd of 134 people in the Speakers' Corner. He joked about running again for a deputy position after losing the Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013. He stated that alongside Johnson he had helped the party revive and gain union support, and that he would focus on pushing for more bargaining rights in congress. * May 31st, 2015 - Burt Schwartz announced he would be joining the race for deputy leader in a YouTube video. He spoke about the need for CPL.nm to seize the opportunity to create radical change in Lovia with regard to healthcare, politics, and industry in general. Unusually for an announcement speech, he attacked Robinson, who had announced earlier that day, stating he was running for personal attention and fame. * June 1st, 2015 - Isabella Munson told a Newhaven crowd that she would join the race, and pushed for a moderate transition to communism. She stated she had much in common with Schwartz and Johnson, but wanted to focus more on the party's principles of democratic communism. Logos Jonjohnsonlogo2015.png|Jon Johnson Robinsonlogo2015.png|Steven Robinson Znaliclogo2015.png|Miroslav Znalic Schwartzlogo.png|Brian Schwartz Auerbachlogo.png|Patrick Auerbach nablogo.png|Darius Nabolo tywomeskilogo.png|Caroline Tywomeski munsonlogo.png|Isabella Munson chanlogo.png|Victoria Chan Campaign Candidacies and opening stages The election was announced early in the morning by long time Party member and founder Yuri Medvedev. He stated that the recent successes of the Party have led to an increase in Party membership and a revival of leftism in Lovia. He cited the failure of Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky to hold a government together and the departure of Jon Johnson along with other CPL.nm members from their cabinet positions meant a time of "radical discussion" for the Party and Lovia. He also announced that he would be overseeing the election for the leadership and the new deputy leader positions. On May 30th, two candidates already announced their intent to enter the election. Member of Congress, party theorist and professor, Miroslav Znalic announced his bid for the leadership role in a YouTube video and tweet. In the video he announced that if elected he would make the Party republican. He called for the abolition of the Monarchy, nationalization of the transportation industry, and a consistent increase in the minimum wage. He labelled this his "three point" plan for the CPL.nm and Lovia. Hours later, incumbent leader Jon Johnson announced he would be running, but for the deputy leader position. He promised better leftist unity and returning the CPL.nm to national prominence. A day later, three more candidates announced their bid for the leadership positions. Former student of Znalic, education advocate, and former MOTC Darius Nabolo announced he would be running in a Facebook post, and later a YouTube video. He discussed his life, his community organizing, and dedication to improving education conditions in Lovia. During the afternoon, former MOTC and Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 candidate Steven Robinson announced to a crowd of 134 people in the Speakers' Corner that he would be pursuing a run for the deputy position. He joked about having lost a deputy contest already in his life, saying "I won't make that mistake again." In addition he stressed the importance of unions and that the CPL.nm should have affiliated unions throughout Lovia. Hours later, it was confirmed that former MOTC and professor Burt Schwartz would also be running for the deputy position. He stressed the need for radical change in Lovia and even jabbed at his competitor Steven Robinson by quoting Thomas Inouye during the 2013 Labour leadership contest: "be wary of Robinson he's doing this for personal fame." On June 1st former Sylvanian governor Patrick Auerbach announced that he would be running for the leadership position as well. He stated in a The Noble City Times article that his electoral successes, dedication to various left-wing parties, and his vision for the CPL.nm would make him a great leader. In particular, he called for a merger with the United Left and making the CPL.nm less radical, explicitly describing himself as a social democrat. Even though Schwartz was running in the deputy race, he attacked Auerbach as a "bourgeois capitalistic social democrat." In an interview given on In Session he stated that "moderates such as Auerbach are stopping the potential of the left-wing. When voting for Auerbach you are already giving in before you've had a chance." Also that day, Isabella Munson announced her candidacy for the deputy leadership role. She announced in a speech at Congress Field to an estimated crowd of about 200 people that she would use her long career in politics, commitment to democratic socialism, and cooperation with other radical leftists to help the CPL.nm win more seats in Congress. The last candidate to announce a run for a position was Victoria Chan for the leadership position. She stated that eco-socialism needs to be at the forefront of the party's ideology and that radical changes can take place now to Lovia's economy. She announced to a crowd in St. Stephens to about 200 people, most being her former fellow protesters. Opening moments until the first debate As June 3rd came to a close, nine candidates had declared their intent for the deputy or leadership role. On that day Darius Nabolo announced his candidacy for a local council position in Sylvania. Later that day, all leadership candidates were invited by the Cornish Progressive Party to discuss issues individually with Party members. In local newspapers Nabolo was said to have: a "personal warmth" and that "members were glad to here him return to the political arena." Chan's book The Communitarian Socialist heavily features the CPP and praises its ideology, and thus her interactions were also received well. Znalic and Auerbach were said to have positive performances as well. In contrast, Tywomeski was said to come off as "out of touch" and "too radical" according to a reporter for Clymene Today. In the deputy race, Johnson made the news by holding a rally in Portland on the issue of the economy and immigration. A reported 400 people showed up, to generally positive feelings. , Sylvania was attended by about 500 people (some even non-socialist or non-CPL.nm). A surge of support was gained after a chant at her rally trended in Lovia, #MunsonMania.]] On June 4th, early in the day Chan held a husting in Adoha and later in Clinton were received as important as she outlined her policy for eco-socialism and "gradual change to socialism". Later in the day Munson held a rally in Charleston, which many newspapers and voters received as positive. At the rally "Munson Mania" caught on as a chant, which started trending on twitter in Lovia as #MunsonMania. Three endorsements were made as well, noted CPL.nm adviser and pundit Martin Cameron endorsed Auerbach in the leadership race and Johnson in the deputy race. In addition Lovian Future Party leader Katie Conroy gave a glowing endorsement of Auerbach stating that it is common sense to work with liberals and conservatives. After two endorsements, Auerbach campaigned for local CPL.nm candidates in Sylvania's local elections on June 5th. While not officially campaign events, they helped bolster his image as a possible leader. In response, Tywomeski gave a speech to a small crowd in Hurbanova attacking Auerbach for his willingness to "give in before its begun" also saying "I would be happy to see any of my competitors win, except for Auerbach." However throughout the event protesters from the Anti-Communist League just yards away demonstrated against the radical communism that they felt Tywomeski represented saying that she "represented all that was wrong with Medvedev's CPL". Miroslav Znalic, who held a husting in Bayside stated both are wrong and that while cooperation is key for the left-wing in general, Tywomeski is right in pointing out his want to work with "reactionaries". Znalic reminded everyone that "politics makes strange bedfellows" and that "what we say know, during this campaign, is merely written in pencil." Schwartz denounced Auerbach as a "closet centrist". Besides the Auerbach endorsement reactions, Munson held the largest rally to date in the campaign in Portland with 786 attendees. However this was soon met with a protest rally numbering upwards of 300 people, again from the Anti-Communist League, who put up posters attacking Munson's communist vision and invited individuals to utilize loudspeakers to disrupt Munson's event. In spite of this the hashtag, #MunsonMania, trended for a second straight day. attracted about 400 people.]] In a statement released by all nine candidates the next day, they pointed out the "obviously contradictory nature of the ACL by disrupting peaceful gatherings in order to promote the high fidelity of liberal ideals." In the joint statement the candidates said "These obvious reactionaries are scared by free debate about, as Marx wrote, not merely what could be, but what actions could be taken to produce such revolutionary changes." and "...in no way will this phase the ongoing events in the campaign season." All nine candidates held events on June 6th, with Tywomeski and Munson's rallies attracting more support than others however they also both attracted further ACL disruption. Tywomeski stated: "The ACL wanted her Munson campaign to be censored. The ACL wanted mine to be censored as well. They have failed, and better yet, it appears our campaigns are garnering more support." An ACL spokesperson came out later that day and said "Far from censorship, we are here for the debate. Further they talk of free debate but when we bring it to them all they can do is run from it and say that the debate we bring is reactionary, communism's view of other people's opinion in a nutshell there." They also commented that they would be happy for Tywomeski or Munson to win because they felt it could only harm the communist revival. Tywomeski commented "If they do not realize that disruption is a form of censorship then they are obviously too obtuse to understand the simplest of concepts. No one ran away from their debate; it is obvious they never wanted one because they didn't engage us directly but rather tried to stop us from speaking freely. If they are serious, I challenge them to a moderated debate. Acting as if their cause is somehow related to a higher fidelity is laughable, as they too engage in politics." member in Newhaven]] June 7th saw Zanlic hold four hustings in one day in Bayside, Artista, Downtown, and then Train Village. Chan and Johnson were endorsed by Freedom Press due to their leadership skills and ability to bring together different wings of the Party. Nabolo campaigned for leader and fellow Train Village council candidates as the election began there. Robinson made the news by stating he would wish to see a CPL.nm based on syndicalist values. Further the ACL offered Tywomeski to meet her for a moderated debate. June 8th and June 9th saw the candidates mostly prepare for the debate in Malipa. Notably Munson kicked off a billboard campaign to support her campaign. Znalic published a short essay published in several Lovian newspapers called Libertarian Evolution: Why We Need Socialism, which outlined his version of a socialist state. He called for a republican government which would be very minimal and eventually wither away to allow for maximum freedom and equality. Brian Schwartz was rumored on the 8th to drop out of the race due to low poll numbers, but denied all reports stating "The revolutionary discussions we are having, are one's I want to be a part of." Auerbach held a rally on the 9th in Pool attracting 107 people the most of those two days. On the day of the debate Auerbach held a husting in Clave Rock on the street named after him. Schwartz released an article attacking Johnson for his founding and "dedication" to Tito in the TCSS some years ago. The article was received as a well written attack on Johnson and the article was brought up during the debate. The First Debate In the Blue Colosseum Room in Newhaven the debate started with Amy Johnson on People's Channel moderating. The first ten minutes was dedicated to opening speeches in which Auerbach claimed he was running to save Lovia from "complete discussion". Nabolo claimed he was a politician who could mix both hard work with pragmatism. The first topic for discussion was brought forth by a Vox Populi member from Kinley who asked what their respective goals for the Party were. Auerbach stated that a "pan-leftist coalition for evolutionary change" was his main goal. In response Tywomeski claimed that people like Auerbach held back the Party and the working class at large due to his "revisionist liberalism". Chan stated that "ecology, education, and socialism working within a socialist system was desired." Znalic stated his philosophical understanding of Marxism allowed him to outline his critique of capitalism, thus stating his position of "a new revolutionary paradigm would be official party policy." At the thirty minute mark Lovian Unionist Syndicate leader Jason Rodgers had a recorded video message asking: "What are the candidates positions on syndicalism and the power of unions in Lovia?" Auerbach stated that the policy of the CPL.nm should be unions working cooperatively with employers. In response, Znalic stated that "unions can serve as the basis of an organic community, lets use them as a social body." Nabolo stated that "strong unions, rather than mere social bodies, should be the basis of the CPL.nm." Tywomeski argued that "a syndicalist nation would not work in a post-capitalistic society." Znalic agreed stating "A Freduian concept is that civilization must be glued together by some cohesion, and to that extent, I agree with a democratic form of communism." In the closing stages Tywomeski called herself the "...true revolutionary communist, willing to change Lovia forever." Chan stated "Our goals should be to work towards change, regardless of a larger framework." In the deputy debate the first ten minutes were dedicated to opening remarks as Johnson labelled himself the person who helped "revive the CPL.nm." The remainder of the debate was dedicated to their goals for the CPL.nm. Schwartz brought up the issue of Johnson's fascination of Yugoslavian dictator Tito and stated "He wants to say he helped revive the Party, this is true, but wasn't he near the helm when it crashed?" Schwartz trended on twitter for about thirty minutes #SchwartzSlam for his witty attacks on Johnson. Johnson claimed that the remarks were "plainly lame" and his revival of the Party should show his ability to help the Party in the future. Munson's remarks for an "inclusive, egalitarian, Lovia" were well received. Robinson had a minor gaffe when he referred to leader of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia as "Loose Wes Illava". After the debate a polling of about 300 People's Channel viewers found that 32% of them thought Chan did the best, 23% for Znalic, 19% for Auerbach, 15% for Nabolo, 6% for Tywomeski, and 5% "did not know". For the deputy debate the same 300 viewers were polled on who they thought did the best. Munson polled the highest with 39%, 21% for Schwartz, 20% for Johnson, 10% for Robinson, and 10% "did not know". Until the Second Debate The day after the debate a drop in undecided voters in the leadership race dropped 5%, with Auerbach gaining the most support, 3%, and Tywomeski dropped 1%. In the deputy race, the polls showed a tightening race as Johnson's lead had dropped from 19% at the begining to 2% after the debate. Schwartz had the biggest gain in the polls with a 3% gain, while Robinson dropped 4%. Auerbach and Nabolo stood side by side campaigning for Train Village CPL.nm candidates as Nabolo said "I am running today, not only for a local seat, but for the leadership position. I am glad fellow members can but differences aside and support a larger cause." Znalic spoke to supporters in Hurbanova, shocking some by stating "No I wouldn't rapidly transition into a Communist society, we need the concrete plan both economically and socially, before we do so." Tywomeski spoke later in the day saying "Even Znalic is shown to be anti-revolutionary. We need radical change now!" On In Session the deputy candidates were all interviewed one-by-one by Andrea Wainwright. Schwartz was again precieved as a reputable speaker on a varirety of issues such as identity politics, power structures, and Marxist theory. Later an article in Newport News stated: "Schwartz has found his niche. After being totally translucent (and usually attacking others) in the begining stages, his ability to combine well time quips and technical Marxist theory is somewhat refreshing in a world of rhetoric." Robinson stated he was sorry for the gaffe and understood his name was "Oos Wes Illava". Opinion Polling Here is a list of opinion polls composed throughout the campaigning period. Candidates are listed alphabetically and both contests are listed below. Leadership election Subset polling Here is a list of polls completed which specifically polled a certain group such as voters from Kings, women voters, LGBT+ voters, and so on. Deputy leadership election Subset polling Category:Communism Category:Election Category:Politics Category:Leadership election